Will You Remember?
by Liselle129
Summary: Katara muses on the inevitability of her and Aang eventually going their separate ways. Somewhat compatible with Avatar in Training. Songfic to Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera.


Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also don't own the song "Think of Me," which is from The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber, lyrics by Charles Hart. I am using the words from the songbook I have rather than those in the recordings. I've always liked them better, and they seem a little more appropriate to the circumstances.

Author's Note: This is sort of an outtake from my Avatar in Training story, where Katara, though she doesn't know it, is echoing some of Aang's thoughts and feelings while reiterating some things that were in that story. I'm afraid it might be sort of mediocre – I'm kind of out of the songfic habit.

**Will You Remember?**

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me every so often,_

_Promise me you'll try._

Katara watched with mixed emotions as Aang worked on his earthbending with Toph. These lessons represented another step on his journey toward destiny. She was happy for him on that account, but she felt, in an odd way, that it was also a step away from her. She was not his only teacher anymore, nor would he need her help much longer. The blue-clad girl heaved a sigh, wondering if their friendship would survive after the things that had initially brought them together were no longer present.

_On that day, that not so distant day,_

_When you are far away and free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

The inevitable confrontation with the Fire Lord and his vast army loomed over all of them. Katara sometimes marveled at how easy Aang found it to laugh with so much resting on his narrow shoulders. What worried Katara even more, though it shamed her to admit it, was what would happen afterward. Her feelings toward him had begun to change over the months they had traveled together, and the thought of going their separate ways when this was all over was painful. She wondered if it was strange that her fear increased with each day not because of the battle but at the thought of losing Aang.

Still, Aang was an air nomad by birth, free-spirited. How could she ever hope to hold him in any one place? How could she even ask it of him?

_Though it's clear, though it was always clear,_

_That this was never meant to be,_

_If you happen to remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

Besides all of that, he was the Avatar. It would be his job, possibly for the rest of his life, to maintain balance in the world. In a very real sense, Aang belonged to everyone, and it would be selfish of her to want to keep him all to herself.

Privately, though, that was exactly what she wished for. Failing that, she could only hope that he would remember all the good times they'd shared, maybe think about her once in a while.

_Think of August when the trees were green;_

_Don't think about the way things might have been._

In the meantime, Katara vowed to enjoy the time they still had together. Sokka would probably think her crazy for actually relishing the hardships they were enduring.

Above all, she had to make sure their goodbye was a pleasant one. She couldn't let Aang know what she was thinking or feeling. It was better for him not to know, not to think about what might have been, if their positions had been different. She took in every sensation: the warm breeze promising summer, the smell of flowers, every move of his body and each exchanged glance, the tastes of fresh fruit shared, the sounds of conversation and laughter.

_Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind._

_Think of me, please say you'll think of me,_

_Whatever else you choose to do._

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you._

Later that evening, Katara lay awake in her bedroll, imagining, against her will, a day when she would not be surrounded by her friends, her comrades, her traveling companions. Someday, she would be alone. One thing, though, she believed would never change. Wherever he went, Aang would always be the last thing she thought of in the evening and the first thing she thought about in the morning. The idea brought tears to her eyes.

She blinked them away angrily. Why did she torture herself this way? She had always known how this would go. She had even tried to prevent herself from getting too deeply involved, but it had been no use.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Aang's voice drifted over from beside her. How did he always sense when there was something wrong?

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him, making sure her voice didn't shake. She reconsidered momentarily. "Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens, will you remember me?"

"Of course," Aang said in an earnest tone that tore at her, though he also sounded puzzled. "I could never forget you."

"Thank you," Katara sighed. She rolled over to try and sleep. She could feel his concerned gaze on her for a long moment, until rustling noises indicated that he, too, had settled back down.

She had the present, and that would just have to be enough. Nothing lasts forever.

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their season, so do we,_

_But please promise me that sometimes,_

_You will think of me._

Author's note: I hadn't thought about this song in a long time, but I remembered it recently, and it seemed to reflect how Katara might feel about the impossibility of a relationship with Aang. I know it's a little angsty for me, but it fits in with the dramatic irony I used in my multi-chapter fic. Sorry if it depressed anyone.


End file.
